


On New Year’s Day

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: They had a simple partnership. They found each other in the night, often clumsy and rushed. This was the first time they’d simply talked in days. They’d let their desires do the talking more often, their loneliness catching them adrift. It wasn’t love.





	On New Year’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested Listening: U2 - New Year’s Day

It was a quiet night, the moon large and blood red, everything white and dark.

Veld stood on the balcony off the conference room in the WRO headquarters watching the starless sky with a mute respect. He’d thought himself alone, but then his senses caught the shuffle of quiet steps.

Reeve Tuesti was a deeply private man, and he was known to work tirelessly into the night. They made a strange but stoic pair—Veld being much the same. He didn’t have an office, so he had spread his reports on the table in the conference room, had been pouring over them for hours before he stepped away to admire the moon. It had been a while since he’d seen such a moon. In the country, they called it the harvest moon, but it wasn’t the time for harvest. Even the crops would be sleeping, deep beneath Gaia’s benevolent soil. Everything was blanketed in white crystalline snow, untouched until the waking world dirtied it. He liked the look of it, imagining that it could stay that way forever if he held his breath.

“You’re up late,” Reeve said quietly, as though he was interrupting something sacred. Veld didn’t move, didn’t breathe for another slow moment. When he sucked in a breath, Reeve was there beside him, arms folding over the high glass that separated them from tumbling down below.

“Division of labor for the Turks is going well. Tseng has been a formidable leader. Young though he is, he’s proven himself a valuable and vital member.”

“Sure is quiet for New Year’s,” Reeve said, as if he didn’t hear Veld.

“The world is sleeping,” Veld responded. “Lovers are in each other’s arms, sleeping soundly. Such is the world, after war. Everything is peaceful again. We have to keep it that way, you and I.”

“You came back for a reason,” Reeve said, nodding.

“Couldn’t stay away forever.”

“Having children was never on my mind. I have my creations. Cait Sith, this city. That’s my legacy. I’m sorry—about Felicia. It must feel terrible.”

“The Turks are my legacy now,” Veld said, his eyes sharpening. “Misfits from Midgar. Thank you for giving them a place in this city, Reeve.”

“Everyone plays their part,” Reeve said, nodding.

“To what end? What’s next? It won’t be quiet for long.”

“Why not enjoy it while it lasts?” Reeve asked. “This peace was hard won.”

Veld considered that, nodded.

“I respect you, Reeve. Creating this city, making it run smoothly. The people owe you a lot.”

“I owe them more,” Reeve said. “I took so much. It’s my way of giving back. Making things right.”

“I understand that,” Veld said. “It didn’t feel right. Going away. Living a quiet life. I need the chaos.”

“The chaos of a big city, you mean,” Reeve said.

“Yes,” Veld said.

They stood in silence for long moments, staring at the moon.

“What of Vincent?” Reeve asked, breaking the silence.

“He comes and goes as he pleases. I suspect he always will. It hasn’t been easy.”

“And it’s easy with me?” Reeve asked. They had a simple partnership. They found each other in the night, often clumsy and rushed. This was the first time they’d simply talked in days. They’d let their desires do the talking more often, their loneliness catching them adrift. It wasn’t love. No, Veld loved Vincent. But Vincent, his heart closed off forever, loved only the restless motion of time, of feeling needed in a world that was left wanting protection.

“It’s. Easier.” A confession. Of course it was easier with Reeve. Though this dalliance, could it last? Perhaps not. Reeve didn’t care. It was easier than admitting he loved the same man Veld loved. Maybe he knew. Maybe he didn’t. It didn’t matter.

Reeve found his way closer to Veld, fit his body against his, and kissed him with a ferocity he didn’t know he could still possess. Veld kissed him back. It started to snow again. It caught in their hair, and their cheeks were red, their eyes clear.


End file.
